The generation of radial and hoop stresses in annular-like components remains an area of interest for the efficient testing of, among other things, gas turbine engine components. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks, and disadvantages relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area.